1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal that performs various functions using color information acquired through a color sensor, and a method of performing functions using the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, there is a limitation on a size of a mobile terminal to ensure mobility and portability. Such size limitations lead to a size limitation of the terminal's input means and display means, that causes the user's inconvenience.
Accordingly, many efforts have been made to ensure mobility and portability of the mobile terminal and reduce the user's inconvenience. Mostly, such efforts are made to simplify inputting of information and performance of functions and improve convenience.